


Sunflower Eyes

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Gabe has a corgi, Implied michifer, M/M, Past Abuse, highschool sweethearts, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Most high school relationships don't last long. It happens, it falls apart, you're sad for a while, then you move on. With Gabriel Shurley, that wasn't the case.After being ripped from the only person who he's ever fallen in love with, Gabriel furiously avoids the topic of Sam Winchester. But the past always catches up in the end. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing.





	Sunflower Eyes

Gabriel woke up to Lucifer jumping on his bed. 

Now, this wasn't an irregular occurrence. In fact, it happened a lot more than he'd like. 

"Get up. Raph made breakfast," Lucifer ordered. "Also, Michael told me to tell you to not be late for work again." He hopped off and trotted back downstairs. 

Gabriel groaned, rolling over to place a hand on the soft fur of his corgi Toffee, who licked his fingers and let out a small yip. Sensing that if he didn't get up, all three of his housemates would forcibly drag him out, so Gabriel decided that it just wasn't worth it.

Now, the fact that Gabriel was even living with three other people when he was twenty-eight was a story in itself. His older brother and sister, Raph and Michael, and Michael's "platonic" friend Lucifer were the other residents of the house, minus Toffee of course. Gabriel, Raph and Michael's mother was super rich, and she'd left all of her money with her three children, so they were easily able to afford a house that would fit all of them plus a dog. The main reason for living together was the foursome's abandonment and trust issues. None of them could have really survived without each other, in their own way. 

Gabriel's father was evil. He didn't know why, or what had caused him to become that way. He didn't know anything about his father, not even his name. He had always just been "Father". Their mother had died when Gabriel was one. Their father had said it was a heart attack, but he'd killed her. They all knew it.

Gabriel was thirteen when Michael got kicked out. Their father was shouting and throwing things as usual when he stormed up to Raph and slapped her hard across the cheek. Michael had snapped, walking up to their father and punching him hard. He was kicked out shortly after. He was seventeen.

With Michael gone, Raph was the oldest. Only a year older than Gabriel, she couldn't possibly have that responsibility. Michael had, but he was always the strongest, the one who always knew what to do. Gabriel tried to protect her, but it only ended with him getting hurt, too.

Then someone found out about what was happening. They called the police, child protective services stepped in, and Gabriel's father was gone. They found out he'd OD'd in prison a few years later. He and Raph were shipped off to the only immediate family they had - Michael.

Michael had wandered the streets and highways for almost a year, ending up a few hundred miles from home. That was when Lucifer found him - cold and alone, gripping a picture of Gabriel and Raph as he stumbled along an abandoned road in the middle of the night. Nobody knew what exactly Lucifer himself had been through, or why he was driving along at only nineteen years old in the middle of the night, on his way to his apartment. Well, Michael probably did. Those two never kept anything from each other.

"Good morning, Gabriel," Raph said in her normal cool voice as Gabriel got into the kitchen. Her dreadlocks - a new style that made her look damn amazing - were bundled up on top of her head in a messy bun, a few strands falling down her back.

"Hey Raph," Gabriel said, leaning up to kiss her cheek. Even his sister was taller than him, and she was only 5'9.

Gabriel loved his sister, he really did. She'd done so much for him, and it was always so much harder for her since she was trans. That was one of the main reasons their father hated her so much.

"Gabriel, are you still going to that office party?" Michael asked, walking into the room and taking a seat next to Lucifer.

Gabriel groaned, resting his head on his arms. "I wish I wasn't. Cassie's forcing me to come."

"Who's Cassie?" Lucifer asked, a spark in his eye. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Cassie is short for Castiel," Gabriel replied wearily. "And he's married."

Lucifer hummed and leaned into Michael, whispering something into the other's ear. Deciding to ignore them, Gabriel took a large bite out of the waffle that Raph had just handed to him.

One of the only things that Gabriel actually loved was his family. They were all incredibly flawed, scarred and damaged, but that was fine. They looked after each other, argued with each other, held each other when they cried. They were a very small and damaged family, but they were still a family.

 

 

That night was one of Gabriel's bad nights.

He tossed and turned and woke up screaming, tears running down his face as he wailed. Michael had come in. Michael had held him. Michael was used to it. Gabriel knew Toffee was hiding under his bed, but he didn't really care.

He remembered the summers, jumping in the old farmer's dam and swimming in the frigid water to cool off. He remembered the falls, walking through parks of golden and orange leaves. He remembered the winters, with snowball fights and laughter in the freezing weather. He remembered the springs, lying amongst the flowers and watching the clouds, pointing out the funny-looking ones.

Gabriel remembered the dates to the local diner, feeding each other hot chips and stealing each other's milkshakes. He remembered the nights where he got held after a particularly bad beating, soft whispers and kisses pressed into him. He remembered that day when he was sixteen, in that van with tears streaking his face like transparent cement. He remembered Sam.

Sam Winchester, with his shaggy brown hair. His eyes that never seemed to stay the same colour that reminded Gabriel of sunflowers. His ridiculous height, his ridiculous flannels, his ridiculously beautiful smile that showed off his ridiculously cute dimples. 

When child protective services came, there was no time to say goodbye. He'd packed, his phone had been destroyed so his father couldn't track him, and they'd driven off in a van with several children's workers. He'd seen Sam, walking down the street towards them. Sam had seen the commotion. He'd seen Gabriel before the door shut.

Gabriel watched as Sam tried to run after the van, tears clear on his face even from the distance away. Gabriel had pounded on the window, crying out for Sam as Raph held him, rocking him back and forth as he sobbed. It had been twelve years since, and Gabriel still loved Sam with all his heart.

Michael stayed until the first rays of sunlight streamed through the window.

 

 

"Gabriel, are you alright?"

Gabriel looked up from his computer to see Castiel standing there, looking worried. Cas was probably Gabriel's best friend, even though they'd only known each other for a few months. Cas was holding a coffee cup, his black hair disarrayed and sticking out everywhere as if he'd just rolled out of bed. Knowing Cas, that was probably true.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriel said, forcing a smile. "Just had a bit of a rough night."

Castiel didn't look convinced and placed the coffee cup on Gabriel's desk. "That's not all of it."

Gabriel almost smirked - Cas always knew exactly when someone was lying or telling the truth, and the blunt and honest way he said it always made Gabriel feel safe. He knew that Cas would never lie to him.

"It's nothing, Cas," he said firmly. "Leave it."

Still looking unconvinced, Castiel sighed. 

"It's just that I worry about you," he said quietly. "You're hardly ever like this. Sometimes it's good to tell someone about it."

Gabriel looked back down at his desk as Cas walked away, taking a sip of the coffee. Cas was sweet - a kid like him shouldn't be in an office. He should be out in the world, inspiring people like Gabriel - who had no hopes left in the world. 

 

 

Gabriel really didn't want to be here.

He couldn't believe he'd let Castiel convince him to go to this stupid office party. He could've been at the weekly horror binge at his house, but he had to be here, with a bunch of people he tolerated _at best_. And Cas wasn't even there yet.

Finally, after almost half an hour Cas showed up, two men with him. One had short cropped hair and was leaning into Cas's side - that was probably his husband. And the other one was much taller than both of them, long hair covering his face. As Gabriel watched, Cas's husband muttered something to the moose man and they both went off in another direction.

"Cassie!" Gabriel cried sarcastically. "Isn't it just great here?"

"No need to be so salty," Cas said, frowning. "I'm actually surprised you even showed up."

"Well, life is full of surprises," Gabriel said, trying not to think about Sam. At that moment, Cas's husband walked over. He looked a bit too familiar for Gabriel's liking.

"Gabriel, this is my husband, Dean," Cas said, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Dean. Gabriel's heart sank, and he forced a smile onto his face. Dean was the name of Sam's older brother.

"Hey, Deano," Gabriel said, hoping to sound cheerful. Dean smiled, looking completely at ease.

"Nice to meet you, dude," Dean replied, a lazy smile on his face.

"Dean, where did Sam go?" Cas asked softly. Gabriel felt his heart constrict - great, this man named Dean's companion was called Sam. Fate really was a cruel bitch.

"I think he went to get food," Dean replied. At that moment, the massive man came back holding two full plates.

"Honestly, this stuff is awful," he said, handing them to Dean and Cas. "Whoever made it needs serious help with discerning edible from inedible."

Gabriel's entire body froze, a million thoughts rushing through his head at once. The voice… Gabriel remembered that voice. _It can't be. It has to be a coincidence._ But then the man looked at him.

Sunflower eyes.

Sam Winchester had grown since Gabriel had seen him last. Now he was even taller than before, his hair long and wavy. Muscles bulged underneath his flannel - always with the flannel.

"Your fashion sense hasn't changed your entire life, has it, Samsquatch?" Gabriel croaked. Sam's eyes widened, realisation hitting him like a fighter jet.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked, sounding concerned.

"I need to leave," Gabriel murmured, quickly slipping through the crowd and out the door as fast as he could, ignoring Cas's calls and the feeling of Sam Winchester's eyes on his face, the look of horror on his face ingrained into Gabriel's skull.

 

 

When Gabriel opened the door, Raph, Lucifer and Michael were doing the weekly horror binge, Toffee lying on Michael's lap. They all looked up at the sound, and Gabriel was immediately overwhelmed with older sibling concern. Lucifer was making a cup of cocoa, Raph was fussing over him and Michael was slowly drowning him in blankets and cushions, with Toffee trying to lick Gabriel's face.

When Gabriel was comfortable, with a mug of hot cocoa in his hands, he told his siblings about what happened. Lucifer looked concerned, Raph looked shocked and Michael was downright horrified.

"So, what you're saying is your best friend's husband's brother has been your ex-boyfriend from twelve years ago that you're still hopelessly in love with?" Lucifer finally asked. Gabriel scrunched his eyes shut in a fruitless attempt to stop crying, and nodded. "…Shit."

"We should get you to bed," Raph said gently. Gabriel nodded again, and allowed his siblings to guide him to his feet and up the stairs to his room. Gabriel went to sleep curled around Toffee, who licked his tears away until he fell asleep.

 

 

Gabriel moved out the next day.

There was an apartment a few blocks away that Michael had bought a few years prior, in case any of them needed a break. Gabriel packed his bags, hugged his family, and left, Toffee trotting beside him.

He didn't go to work for almost a week. He couldn't face Castiel and the questions. Sam had probably told him everything. Sure enough, five days after the incident when Gabriel walked into work, he was immediately cornered by Cas, who was hysterical. Gabriel just pushed past him. He knew the other people at work were concerned about him. One of the interns, Samandriel (Alfie for short - long story) started placing candy bars on Gabriel's desk. He was a sweet kid.

Almost a month later, Gabriel was sitting on his couch watching TV. There was some stupid romantic bullshit on that he had no interest in, and Toffee was curled up against his side. Gabriel was eating pizza, throwing his diet out of the window when he heard a knock at the door. Standing up, Gabriel looked warily over. The only people who ever visited him were Raph, Michael and Lucifer, and they just let themselves in. Maybe it was Cas? As he went to open the door, Gabriel got the shock of his life as he realised who was on the other side.

It was Sam Winchester.

In all honesty, he looked awful. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was hanging limply around his face, there was stubble on his face and his clothes looked as if they'd been slept in. Despite this, his eyes were the same. Like sunflowers.

Gabriel could do nothing but hold the door open, watching Sam walk through with awe. He had just gotten more beautiful, even in this state. Sam turned around in the middle of the living room, glancing around. His face softened as he saw Toffee before he looked back at Gabriel. It was silent for a while. They just stared at each other. 

"Hey, Sammy," Gabriel finally said weakly. Sam crossed the room in three large steps and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him in and resting his head on top of the smaller man's. That was when Gabriel started to cry, clinging to Sam for dear life as they sunk to the floor, arms tight around each other.

"I found you," Sam whispered, pressing kisses to Gabriel's head. "I've searched ever since you left, and I've found you."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel choked out. "I'm so sorry. T-They arrested Dad - they sent us away."

Sam hushed him, his hand stroking Gabriel's hair. He always used to do that when they were together.

"Do you know why I went to see you that day?" Sam murmured, and Gabriel shook his head. "I came to you because we were going to run away. I knew how to get money, I knew how to make fake ID's, I could drive. We could've run away together, started our own life far away from our shitty lives."

Gabriel cried harder, his fists beating weakly against Sam's chest. "I love you, I love you so much," he sobbed, feeling more kisses being pressed against his head.

"I'm here, Gabe," Sam said quietly, rocking back and forth. "I'm never letting you get away from me again."

 

 

Gabriel woke up with a warm presence beside him. Blearily remembering the previous night's events, he groaned softly and rolled over, pressing his face into the person's chest. He was warm.

"Morning, Gabe," Sam mumbled, rolling onto his side and opening his eyes slowly. Gabriel realised this was the best way to wake up.

"Morning," he whispered back. Sam smiled at him, his eyes so full of love Gabriel couldn't help but lean forward and press a chaste kiss on Sam's lips. 

He'd forgotten what Sam's lips tasted like. It had been twelve years, but Sam still tasted the same. His lips were still the same texture. It was like being a teenager again. 

They fell asleep again in each other's arms. They both had work, and they both needed to leave. But neither of them cared. All they cared about was each other.


End file.
